


Stretch

by doxian



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Established Relationship, Fingering, Fisting, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Karkat topping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doxian/pseuds/doxian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been languidly exploring him with your fingers for a while when your hand is caught and held in place by red and blue sparks. You look up and see him watching you almost hungrily, eyes half-shut. "You have the entire rest of your hand, KK. Maybe you could, I don't know, put it to better use."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stretch

You've been languidly exploring Sollux with your fingers for a while now, kneeling between his spread legs and resting your free hand on his thigh, gently holding him open. He's biting his lip and moaning - partly out of frustration, you note with a smirk. As far as you reach up into him and as much as you twist your fingers, they're just a little too short when compared to a bulge.

His long, spindly body is splayed out in front of you like a gash on the bedspread, which is already stained with patches of mustard yellow. He took his glasses off some time ago and his strange, opaque eyes are glowing faintly. You still get taken aback by how bizarrely beautiful he is - collarbones and hipbones standing out in stark relief, ribs too slightly when he arches his back, all gracelessness and awkward sharp edges. He is taller than you, but the short jokes stopped pretty quickly once it became evident that you could pick him up and haul him around without even breaking a sweat. You both know his psionics are the only reason you don't mop the floor with him every time you strife, so. 

You drive your fingers into him and hold them there, feeling his nook pulse and squeeze rhythmically around you. Even though you're already three fingers in, you know you haven't come close to filling him up. The dude has put more things in his nook than you ever would have imagined possible.

(Of course you'd end up with a shameless nympho for a matesprit. Of course. That's just the sort of terribly lucky grubfuck you are. 

...This is one of those days where you actually sort of mean that. Not like you'd ever tell him.)

"Let me guess. You're thinking about that completely diabolical concupiscent device we saw in the red light district the other day, the one with the garish neon lights that doesn't have any business being anywhere near any respectable troll's nook ever," you say as you curl your fingers inside him almost casually. "No, no, wait, too tame, my bad. You're thinking about getting fucked by one of those weird stiff human bulges, aren't you?"

He shoots you a smirk that rivals your own, exposing one of his sharp canines.

"Yep," he says, drawing out the Y sound.

He looks like a smug idiot. 

"I knew it. God. You're such a bulgeslut."

Instead of being embarrassed or pissed off, all he does in response is incoherently agree and open his already spread legs even wider for you. You roll your eyes.

"Who?" You ask. "Is it John? Oh my god, I bet it's John. I've noticed how you look at him when you think nobody's watching, pshh, like anybody could miss the moronic googly eyes you make when - "

"Ehehe good guess but nope." The smirk turns into a full-fledged jagged grin.

"OK, his somehow even more idiotic doppleganger then, Jake - "

"Wrong again," he interrupts you a second time. You retaliate by pressing hard against a spot inside him that you know is extra sensitive, and he groans and thrashes. "Nnngh. Kanaya's matesprit, what's her name again - "

You laugh at him and press even harder. "Rose? Kanaya would flip if she found that out."

"Well I'm not planning on telling her, duh, are you?" He glares at you, which looks fucking ridiculous paired with the pretty yellow flush tinting his cheeks.

"What, you don't want me to look into making your messed up totally telling in a very Freudian sense fantasy into an excellent by which I mean abhorrently disgusting reality?" you purr, brusquely throwing one of his legs over your shoulder. He doesn't answer, just digs his heel into your back, drawing you closer and your purr turns into a growl. You add another finger, thrust in and out of him rough and quick, and for a while neither of you say anything. The both of you are totally not picturing Sollux getting fucked by one of those space monkeys oh fine who are you kidding you totally are. 

"Fuck, keep going," Sollux whines after a while.

"Sorry bro but I can't _go_ any more than I already am - "

"Not what I mean." Your hand is immediately caught and held in place by red and blue sparks. You look up and see him watching you almost hungrily, eyes half-shut. "I mean you have the entire rest of your hand, KK. Maybe you could, I don't know, put it to better use."

Oh. _Oh._ You've... never gone that far before. What if you hurt him? Your claws have been trimmed and filed and you're pretty sure he can take it, but...

You swallow, slowly withdrawing your yellow-drenched fingers, and fold your thumb against your palm. You press only the tips of your fingers back in, then pause, suddenly hesitant, and begin to withdraw again. The colorful sparks return, closing around your hand, holding it, keeping your thumb tucked against your palm. 

You swallow again. 

"Go on," he says. "You've already gotten this far."

You expected him to sound breathy, tremulous, and he's lost his breath a little bit but other than that his voice is perfectly even.

He lets go of you. You shift on your haunches and frown in concentration at his already stretched-out nook. You wiggle your fingers and then push them back in again, palm up, trying to make your hand as small as possible by squishing your fingers close together. You watch your thumb disappear into him too - holy shit - and then stop, his entrance clenching around the meat of your palm. His nook is almost crushing your hand and you can't possibly fit the entire thing inside him. You're both breathing hard.

"I'm not made of glass, KK, jeez - " Oh, he _definitely_ has a shake in his voice now.

"Shut up," you snap. "Contrary to what you might think, I don't actually enjoy hurting you so hold your fucking hoofbeasts."

You apply only the tiniest amount of pressure, sinking into him millimeter by millimeter. Then, suddenly, the rest of your hand disappears and shit fuck damn oh man you're wrist deep in warm, wet nook. You look in fascination at where the two of you are joined. His nook is stretched around you, glistening with genetic material, and you can feel him pressed impossibly close, all around you, against your fingertips, your knuckles, everywhere. 

Your bulge twitches desperately in your boxers.

Sollux ruins the moment by laughing a stupid, snuffling laugh at you. "You look like you've just seen a ghost."

You notice that your jaw is slack and that you're basically openly staring at his nook, and draw away in embarrassment.

"And you look like a fucking wreck," you hiss back. And he does. Utterly. His legs have started to tremble uncontrollably and his chest is rising and falling as he takes deep, shuddery breaths.

You swipe at one of his bulges with your tongue, making his breath hitch. Then you focus on slowly twisting your hand back and forth in a screwing-in-a-light-bulb motion. You're surprised at how this is somehow more intimate than when you fuck him with your bulge, or twine your bulges together and rub and get off that way. Maybe it has something to do with how much more fine-tuned your hands are compared to your bulge. It might be prehensile, but you only have so much control over it. You can only vaguely feel different sensations with it, as well. Definitely not like your fingers.

You start curling your hand inside of him again, and he gasps. You frown. 

"Sollux, are you OK?" 

"Fine, fine, just keep doing that..."

You do, but eventually you reach the point where your fingers don't follow the natural curves inside him anymore, so you stop. God, you must feel huge inside him...

"Keep going," he says. His eyes are glassy and clearly not focused on anything.

"Are you sure - "

"Yes, just, Karkat, _please_ ," he breathes, and your bulge squirms in your pants again. You continue curling your fingers, exerting pressure against his walls, until you've made a fist.

Sollux's eyes have fluttered closed and his head lolls against the pillows. His nook contracts and relaxes frantically around your hand as you slowly pull halfway out to your knuckles before pushing in again. The motion makes terribly obscene wet sounds. You do it again, Sollux groans, and your bulge has nestled into your own nook, reaching as deep into you as it can, which isn't much. 

You only manage a couple more thrusts before Sollux is crying out and you feel a fresh flood of warmth against your hand. This time when you pull out a slurry of genetic material gushes out after you.

You stare again, almost disbelievingly, as Sollux goes limp, panting for breath. His nook is - there's no other word for it - gaping. You can see all the whorls and folds inside him and feel a pleasurable shiver run through you at the idea that _you_ did that.

You give an undignified squeak as red-blue crackles around you. Sollux sets you down next to him, yawns, shoves one hand unceremoniously down your pants and coaxes your bulge out of your nook. Your complaints about him being an unromantic douchecanoe die on your lips when he gives your bulge a gentle squeeze - you're already slick and sensitive just from fucking him. The thrum of his psionics fills your nook and your bulge coils around his hand and you come, and as soon as it's over you feel exhausted. Sollux lets go of your bulge and it makes a lazy retreat back into its sheath.

"Yeah, we are so doing that again," he murmurs, leaning over and planting a sloppy kiss on your face. Then he pulls you into his arms and cuddles you almost possessively. 

He's always extra pitiful after pailing. 

You go to tell him so but you look up and see that he's already fallen asleep. So you settle in against his bony chest and drop off yourself a few minutes later.


End file.
